


Forest For The Trees

by MoonStreet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Curse Breaking, Druids, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, I'm not just saying that, Idiots in Love, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's a fox, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Witch Rey, Witchcraft, Witches, mature for language, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStreet/pseuds/MoonStreet
Summary: Ben finds himself back to roughing it in the Endor Forest when his cottage is bought by Rey, a strange young woman.Rey is drawn to her neighbor Ben from the start. There is an unmistakable resonance between them but Rey isn't there for romance or magic.  It's safer if he stays away, now if she could only convince herself to do the same.ORBen and Rey are magical!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Waldeinsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the prompt from @Someonesbh
> 
> Druid Ben has been living in an abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere but when it is bought by a young woman, he's intrigued. He watches over her in various animal forms, making sure no harm befalls her.  
> The girl has a secret too - she's a shapeshifter
> 
> M Rating is for language....for now.

"They fucking sold the cottage," Ben growled. He'd come back from his run to the store, taking the three-mile trek into Endor forest by foot with his supplies to the cottage situated in blissful isolation. 

"Who sold the cottage?" Armie Hux, Ben's only friend and even then _just barely_ , gives him a long-suffering sigh.

"The owners, the bank? I don't know, whoever owned it." Ben tried the doorknob and found it locked. A simple press of his will eased his way through the portal and he sighed. He had liked this house a lot.

"I thought _you_ owned the house, Benjamin." Armie's tone was judgmental. Ben could picture the ginger-haired man’s face sneering in disbelief over the thought of squatting in a dilapidated cottage.

"I did, a hundred or so years ago I think." Ben rubbed the back of his neck and swore. "Maybe not this _specific cottage_." He added. It was hard to keep track of the time anymore when he’d had so much of it. Years passed like days if he wasn’t paying attention.

"Ah, now we come to the truth of it. Well, Endor is a big enough place for you and this hermit to coexist peacefully." The sentiment wasn't very reassuring. Endor was his forest, Ben had been born and raised among its trees for the whole of his long life. Lately, he'd only taken to leaving for the supplies he couldn't forage on his own and other basic amenities such as books. "You'll have to find another place."

"I don't want to find another place." It sounded petulant but Ben had made a home there. He wasn't about to let it go to some bored rich human who wanted to play at being a peasant twice a year.

"Ben, I am sorry at this unfortunate turn of events but even druids must abide by the laws of human society. Like it or not." Armie informed him and Ben couldn't argue. 

Outside a car door slammed and a squeal of delight sounded. "Shit. I have to go." Ben hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. The supplies in his arms suddenly seemed a burden but he made do as he slipped out the back door and into the thicket of weeds that was meant to be a garden.

"Rose, this is perfect. How did you find it?" A voice, soft and light, pierced through Ben's black cloud. "Well thank him for me, I love it." She, the woman in question, opened the door and Ben peeked through the nearest window. Her hair was a deep brown that would shine red in the right light like an autumn leaf, her skin was pale, her lips rosy. Ben wished he could get closer to see the color of her eyes but he was hopeful they were a leaf green. 

"Well, this is in a lot better shape than I could have dared hope." She said to herself. Her light blue sundress glowed in the diffused light of the cottage. Ben should make himself scarce but something about her had him rooted in place.

Literally.

He glanced down and swore at the brown vines that tangled in his feet. It had been at least a century since he lost control of his magic. Longer since he lost it over a woman. _How embarrassing_. "Let go." He told the vines and they wrapped further around his ankles and up to his calves. " _For the love of the Morrigan_." Ben dropped his bags and started ripping at this wayward magic that clung to his clothes. The offending plant, in turn, sprouted thorns the harder he tried and he swore as they scratched his hands.

"OH. Hello." The voice was beside him now and Ben froze. "I didn't think there were any other people around here." He stood a little too swiftly and his head spun. 

"No, uh, just me." Ben pretended as if he wasn't tethered to the ground. Surely she wouldn’t notice.

"Right.” She held out her hand “I'm Rey." and Ben stuck out his own, saw the blood, and swore.

"Ben." He nodded and stuck his hand into his pocket. "I didn't know they sold the cottage."

"About a month ago." Rey nodded. She glanced down at the bags and then his feet. Her concern is more evident by the second. Ben couldn't think past the freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. He was too hung up on her hazel eyes that reminded him of his deep treks into the forest. So caught up he missed Rey's question. 

"I'm sorry?" He managed, shaking his head.

"I asked if you were stuck. Would you like some help?" Rey didn't wait for a response before dropping to her knees in front of him and Ben definitely didn't want to let his thoughts wander again. Her fingers brushed the greenery and they released without fanfare. She made a show of tugging them away but Ben recognized magic when he saw it. "There you are, free to go." Rey looked up at him, meeting his eyes before realizing her position and blushed scarlet before scrambling to her feet.

"Thanks." Ben managed, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

"Not a problem." Rey cleared her throat.

"I should get going." He turned then, picked up his bags, and headed for the back gate. It had been a long time since he slept outside but he was a druid, he could make it work. The rich girl turned peasant would leave eventually and he had all the time in the world to wait her out.

🌲🦋🌲

"Armie, she isn't leaving." Ben was pacing in the woods, twenty yards from the stone fence that surrounded the cottage. Rey had locked the gate so he had to either climb the fence, which was old and falling apart anyway or talk to her. It had been a week since she moved in and to his horror, it looked like she was going to _stay_. For good.

"She?" Armie's voice was polite but Ben could tell his oldest friend was disinterested. "You didn't mention your new neighbor was a woman." a high pitched noise sounded in the background, a rumble of other people and things crammed together.

"Yes," Ben grumbled. "Where are you? It sounds like you're in a blender."

"I'm in the city." Armie hedged and Ben said nothing. "With my girlfriend."

"You, Armitage Hux, the eternal bachelor have a girlfriend." Ben said it with enthusiastic teasing.

"Oh sod off," Armie growled. "She's a very lovely witch and I adore her. Yes, Darling, I'm talking about you." He said sweetly and Ben made a noise of disgust. "Quit complaining and make the best of it. When was the last time you even saw a woman?" 

Ben didn't want to count that far back so he hung up the phone. The back door to the cottage opened and he ducked down and watched Rey move through the garden, a smile on her face. She seemed to soak up the sun and reflect it back through her skin. "I know it's looking pretty poorly, we'll get it cleaned up," Rey said, her smile faltering a bit. "No, I haven't seen him." A frown now. "I'm not going to hunt him down, that's just rude." 

Who the hell was she talking to? There was nobody there with her. Ben squinted, mouthing a charm to see the unseen. Nothing appeared. Was Rey a few trees short of a Grove? Not wanting to find out any more, Ben slipped off into the forest and vowed he'd wait her out another week to see if she left. Two weeks in Endor forest would be enough to drive anyone off, sane or otherwise.

🌲🦊🌲

Rey listened to her grandfather complain endlessly over the state of her cottage. "Papa Obi, please." She said into the small Bluetooth device in her ear. "I promise to hire a proper contractor and a landscaping company to look at it. Though, if I'm honest I'd rather do it myself."

"Rey, I applaud the confidence in your magic but you went to Endor forest to get away from all of that." There was a shuffle of papers and a voice in the distance. He was in his office at the university.

"I didn't mean by using magic," Rey explained. "I meant practically." She turned in a circle in her garden, well, what would be her garden eventually and steadied her breathing. 

"Oh. Very well then." Obi-wan paused talking to his assistant "Keep me apprised, I'll come to visit you for Winter Solstice." That was nearly three months away and half of her self imposed sentence of isolation.

"I will. I'll call you next week?" Rey shuffled feeling the restless call to explore. 

"Indeed." Was the only reply she received before ending the call. Rey took the Bluetooth device out of her ear and walked back into the cottage. 

After a week Rey had come to realize the house was not abandoned as she'd been led to believe but actually well-loved and cared for. The thought made her wonder if she'd been responsible for someone losing their home and guilt formed a knot in her throat. Long ago, she would have been on the receiving end of such a deed. Now here she was doling out an eviction notice like a monster.

"It's beyond your control," Rey whispered. "Don't dwell." But dwell she did and the sorrow that sprang up met with her magic and blended into that familiar urge to run. It was still too light to shift, she'd have to wait a couple more hours. With that goal in mind, Rey set about unpacking more boxes.

An hour passed and the sun began to dip below the trees. Rey made a quick dinner for herself and ate in silence as the sky faded from a bright blue to a golden purple to a deep bruise. Shifting would be in direct violation of her promise to avoid magic but the primal instinct within outweighed everything.

Rey didn't just go to Endor forest to hide, she went to answer a call her heart had heard nearly all her life. Something or someone was waiting for her and Rey was going to find the truth. 

It was cold without the sun to shine upon her and Rey took a deep breath as she shed her shoes and socks, allowing her toes to wriggle in the dirt. How long had it been since she felt the ground beneath her bare feet? With trembling hands she slipped off her cardigan and folded it neatly, setting it on the rock wall beside her back gate. Next the sundress, given the same care and then her bra and underwear. She stood naked in the cool night air and closed her eyes. 

Her mind stilled and she named each scent on the air. Moss and decaying leaves, dirt, and oak. Flowers bloomed somewhere not far off and they were heavenly. Rey felt a prickling on the back of her neck, a warmth bloomed from between her shoulder blades. It all took an eternity and yet no time at all. Her body shrank, hair burst from her skin in fiery waves. Rey felt her jaw warp and twist and her eyes itched. 

When she opened them the world was much taller. Rey turned in a circle to ensure she had fully changed and gave a satisfied chuff that all was in order. She hopped over the fence and once free broke into a run through the woods. Creatures silenced as she drew near, slipping into nests and burrows to avoid detection. Rey fought the urge to chase one down for a hunt and followed where the magic called. 

Endor forest seemed to go on forever but she would seek out its limits another day. Ahead she smelled a human and heard the crackle of a fire. Creeping to the edge of a small clearing ringed by ancient oaks Rey poked her head over a root and watched.

A large shadow was crouched over the fire, his smell blended with the rest of the forest but added something like warm tobacco and sage to the mix. Rey wanted to roll in that scent as a _human_. The thought collided with her instinct and she had to fight the shift back. It was at least a mile to the cottage and running naked through the forest at night seemed like a terrible idea.

"You can come out, sweetheart." The figure said softly and Rey turned her focus back. "There's enough for you too." She edged forward on her paws, silently padding closer to the fire. A piece of roasted meat appeared next to her and she sniffed. As a fox Rey preferred raw meat. "Picky, are we?" There was laughter and she glanced up.

At Ben.

Panic had her skittering back out of his long reach.

"You must be new around here, the other foxes know me. They can vouch." Ben said gently. "Nobody hunts in these woods but the creatures that live in it." Rey didn't run but instead sat down where she was. "Very well. I'm Ben."

She tilted her head.

"You're welcome to the food. For yourself or your kits." He added. Rey growled. "Ah, or maybe not. An independent vixen I see." There was more laughter and she found it positively enchanting. The urge to shift back was calling her though, the magic being rusty after months and months of disuse. She stood, stretched her legs before slowly moving toward Ben and sniffing. It wouldn't look suspicious, not really anyway. Ben's hand moved like it was going to touch her and she bolted into the shadows. 

Rey made it home in record time, bouncing, ducking, and dodging until she slid to a halt at her back fence. She scrambled under the gap at the bottom of the gate and let herself shift back finally. Pins and needles burst all over her body and she shook out the feeling, making low noises of discomfort. "Fuck." She muttered and grabbed her clothes and headed inside.

🌲🦊🌲

It took Rey three days before she considered trying to turn again. The encounter with Ben in the forest raised more questions than it answered. His presence felt right and good to her despite his aloof nature. She hadn't seen him again since their first interaction as a human and her second encounter as a fox. 

His return couldn't have had poorer timing than when she was about to settle down with tea and a book in the main room. The knocking on her door startled Rey as she sat down on the couch prepared to waste a lovely afternoon doing nothing.

"Ben, what a happy surprise." She lied as she glanced down at her book. 

"I won't trouble you too much. Just wanted to see how you were settling in." He told her gruffly. Rey was surprised a second time.

"I'm doing rather well." It was a half-truth at best. "Would you like some tea?" She moved away from the door and he ducked under the frame before standing to his full height within. He was positively massive. Were she not resolved to keep her distance from him she might have indulged in a fling. The thought made her cheeks burn and a warmth settled low in her abdomen. 

She gestured to the kitchen table and he moved past her, the smell of tobacco and sage making her head spin. Rey cleared her throat and retrieved the pot of tea and her cup, depositing it on the table before heading to the cupboard to get a second for Ben. "It's a private blend, I hope you don't mind."

"It's not poisonous so I think I'll live." He deadpanned. 

"Where is your cottage? I was under the impression that the Endor forest didn't have many inhabitants." Rey sat across from him at the table and waited.

"It's not far." He said vaguely. Rey narrowed her eyes as she poured the tea. "What brings you here?" 

"My grandfather suggested it. I've been rather stressed lately so I'm trying to get back on track." She bit her lip then busied herself by drinking the scalding tea. "Fuck." She muttered and sucked in a breath.

"There are a few spas that could help with stress." Ben shrugged. Rey flicked her eyes up at him and rolled them.

"Yes, I suppose there are. I'm not one for them though. I prefer the solitude." She waited a moment before finally blurting out. "Were you living here before I bought the cottage?" Ben looked so shocked his jaw dropped and he glanced away.

"Yes but it's not what you think." He said quickly.

"Explain then because I feel awful if I've displaced you." Rey worried the floral table cloth in her hands.

"I’m sort of stuck here." He told her in a rush. Rey looked up and gestured for him to continue. "Have been stuck here for about three hundred years." She blinked a moment. It hadn’t been the explanation she was expecting in the least. Homeless maybe, a wanderer or unsettled spirit. Certainly not a cursed man trapped within a forest. 

"Oh for fuck's sake I just can't get away from it." Rey stood and paced the floor. "Wizard?" She asked. Glancing at him he didn’t have quite the studious air of a wizard. He was wilder than that, primal. "Vampire, or some sort of _weird faerie prince_?" Ben's face was a mask as she watched him. “Werewolf?” The last line had her swallowing hard and wondering if he could smell her just as easily as she could smell him. Would he be able to sense her fear? Could he know she was the fox in the forest that night?

"Druid." He said after a long silence. "You're familiar then?" the hand on his knee was clenched into a fist, betraying the tension he was desperate to keep hidden.

"Of a sort." Rey wasn't about to go declaring her status as a half-blood witch or the long lost granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi, arguably the most prestigious magician in their century. “I can use magic, though my lessons were a bit lacking. I wouldn’t call myself anything but a failure really.” She thought of her ability to shapeshift, a skill awarded to only the most diligent of magic users and Rey had been doing it since birth. Ben was watching her fidget and she sat back down in her chair. “Why would a druid be stuck in the forest? I thought they all died out?”

“No, it’s just harder to find us these days,” Ben smirked. “It’s a curse.”

“To make you harder to find, or unable to leave Endor?” Rey wanted to reach across the table and touch his hand but resisted the pull. His eyes met hers and she tried to commit the honey brown warmth to memory. In another five months, she’d be gone from Endor and Ben would still be here. Druids didn’t take up romantic entanglements, they devoted themselves to the earth and all creatures of it. At least, that’s what she’d heard.

“Both.” Ben breathed finally. He stood and ran a hand over his face. “I should go, thank you for the tea.” Turning on his heel then he nearly crossed the cottage in three strides before Rey reached out instinctively.

“Wait.” She called and Ben halted in place. Running over to where he was Rey stood in front of him. “I am sorry for taking your home.” She began. Ben didn’t struggle to move, he could break the hold if necessary, her magic was weak. “There is a spare room if you would like to stay here, with me.” He glanced down at her then and Rey blushed. 

“I can’t do that.” Ben’s voice was gentle. Rey nodded. It was impulsive and would be difficult to explain anyway.

  
“Right. We’re practically strangers after all.” She released the thin hold she had on him and despite the magic being gone, Ben stayed where he was. “Well, I’ll be gone in a few months so when that time comes you’re welcome to take it back.” Rey avoided his gaze and moved back to her place at the kitchen table and picked up her book. The door opened and closed softly. When she dared to look up again Ben was gone. The only hint of his presence was the lingering scent of tobacco and sage.

When the sky was dark and the moon shone through her window later that night Rey took to the forest as a fox, slinking as close as she dared to Ben’s camp without being seen. She spent nearly the whole night there watching him. Her human half would be mortified but the magic within her wouldn’t release the fixation. Something in her was drawn to Ben, some unknown part that answered his lonely call. 

Rey dashed home when he stirred awake with the dawn, daring one last look back that had her sure Ben had seen her. 

🌲🦊🌲

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waldeinsamkeit - The feeling of solitude in the woods.
> 
> The Endor forest is based loosely on the [ Wistman's Wood](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wistman%27s_Wood) but as it's a fairy tale of a sort, it's very loose.


	2. Rudeneja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, Rey.” Ben’s voice sounded behind her. She’d managed to avoid him for a solid three weeks and there he was, not forty yards into the woods. “Fancy finding you out here. You so rarely venture past your garden.”

Late summer turned to early autumn and with it came the cold. Rey didn’t mind being cold so much as she was unaccustomed to it. She’d spent her life in the desert and when Papa Obi found her, her new home was simply another desert. Where Jakku was hot and unchanging, Endor forest turned with the seasons and the weather brought heavy rains and frost. Rey marveled at it all, though with a tinge of regret. She hadn’t spoken to Ben since her disastrous visit over tea and she had taken care to avoid him during her runs through the forest.

She became more adept at changing again, her muscles remembering how to shift and shrink, quickly building up her endurance and her confidence. That confidence drew other creatures to her. 

The local foxes accepted her as a cautious ally, permitting her to pass without incident through their territory.

A raven had befriended her and often followed her around as she explored the forest at night. Rey slowly began to see Endor forest as a home, not just a place to hide away from the rest of the world.

“So the Equinox is coming up,” Rose said over the phone one afternoon. “I was thinking we might come for a visit, practice the Mabon sabbat together like we usually do. I miss your face.” Rey laughed and tapped the camera option on her phone, hoping the connection would be stable long enough to video-chat with her best friend. “Ah! She lives!” Rose teased.

  
“Haha.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Who’s ‘we?’” Rose looked bashful then and held up her hand to display a gem the size of a small country. “ _ Sweet Morrigan _ , Rose, look at the size of that thing!” 

“I know! Armie proposed not long ago, we’re going to meet his dad and his best friend. I thought since we’ll be in the area, it might be nice to see you too. You’re not totally barred from seeing people right?” Rose spoke so fast it took Rey a moment to process what she was saying.

“Of course not, this is self-imposed isolation. I actually want to see you.” Rey assured her. “We could have dinner so I can meet Armie properly.” 

  
“You’ll love him, Rey, he’s absolutely sweet and kind, and  _ hot _ .” Rose babbled on. “Would you be ready for us in such a short amount of time?” Rey waved off the suggestion that she wouldn’t be prepared for guests as if her best friend didn’t know her living habits. They had been roommates for nearly a decade. “If you’re sure…” 

“I’m sure. I have a spare room too, so you and  _ Armie  _ don’t have to get a room in the village.” Rey waggled her eyebrows. They continued on, Rose talked about dates and unofficially asked for her to be the maid of honor though the wedding would likely be a year or more off while her fiance was busy with his caseload at work. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Rose sniffled. “I just wish you were here. I get why you had to go but for  _ so long _ ?”

Rey sighed and gave her friend a sad smile. She wished they could hug or at least sit in the same room. The nature of Rey’s problem though put her in a precarious place among other magic users and it wasn’t yet safe. “It won’t be long, just a little while to get things under control. I promise when the time comes I’m going to be there for all the planning as a good maid of honor would.”

  
“I’m holding you to it.” The door behind Rose opened and she glanced behind her. “Hi, honey! Say hello to Rey.” Armie leaned into the frame, looking a bit exhausted but managed a smile. 

“Hello, Rey.” He waved and she waved back.

“Hello, Armie.” Rey hadn’t met him many times, but he had come to her rescue by helping her find the cottage in the Endor forest. “Rose, I need to get going, I’ll see you both soon!” They were a chorus of goodbyes as Rey ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. She stood and stretched her stiff limbs, glancing out the window at the sky. It was already turning dark but clouds overhead told her it was bound to storm and Rey wasn’t keen to get caught up in it. The forest could wait for her another night.

🌲🦊🌲

A tapping noise on her window woke Rey from her dream of the forest and a certain man she had been avoiding for weeks. When she raised her head a large black Raven was perched on her window sill, tapping persistently. “Shoo!” She growled at it but the creature only paused a moment before resuming it’s tapping. “Sorry, I don’t go about letting strange birds in the house,” Rey grumbled before turning her back on the window. “Come back another day!” 

There was another cawing, a tapping again and Rey let loose a stream of curses before sitting up. “What do you want?” She yelled. A flash of lightning illuminated the room a moment and the image of a man blinked through her mind before her vision corrected and there was once again a Raven perched before her. Rey scrambled backward and fell out of the bed, landing with a hard thump on her ass. “This is a dream, wake up,” she whispered. “This is just another dream, like all the ones before. Wake up!”

The bird tapped again and she sighed. Rey would have no peace until the raven got what it wanted and apparently it wanted in from the storm.

“If I let you in, will you leave me be?” Rey asked and she unlocked the window and opened it long enough to allow the Raven inside without the rain. “You know, if I didn’t know better you were the one following me around in the forest.” She said with a frown. The bird tilted its head with intelligent eyes. “Or this is still a dream and I’ve utterly lost the plot.” Rey climbed back into bed and lay on her side, yawning before closing her eyes. “Good night, Blackbird.”

🌲🦊🌲

Early morning light beamed in through the window and Rey rose to find the Raven gone. She was certain it was a dream, except a lone black tail feather was set on her desk as proof. There was no time to contemplate what it all meant so Rey shoved it to the back of her mind. She had a to-do list a mile long in preparation for visitors. 

The first being to clean up her cottage. 

  
With a glance, Rey summoned the image of her home, immaculate and lacking dust. Well, she thought, maybe a bit dusty in places. Her nose was scrunched in concentration, her eyes screwed shut as she willed the chore completed. Hesitantly she opened one eye and her body released the tension in her shoulders. “Lovely.”

She would still need to go into the village to shop for food and there was a matter of collecting supplies for the sabbat. A trip to the forest wouldn’t be remiss and she could explore it as a human once and for all.

At the back gate, Rey unlocked it and left it open for her eventual return, stepping past the stone wall barrier and into the ancient forest that surrounded her cottage. Life was just beginning to stir in the early morning light, birds chirped and rabbits bounded out of her way. “Hello.” She whispered on her walk. The list of supplies was limited given her location but acorns and sticks should be easy enough to find. 

“Hello, Rey.” Ben’s voice sounded behind her. She’d managed to avoid him for a solid three weeks and there he was, not forty yards into the woods. “Fancy finding you out here. You so rarely venture past your garden.” He was leaning against a tree, dressed in a mossy green sweater and jeans. Rey gave him a less than subtle once over, noting he was dressed for cooler weather and carried a jacket as if it would rain any minute. She avoided meeting his brown eyes and instead caught on his mouth turned up in a smirk.

“Hello.” She managed in a squeaky voice. He pushed off the tree and walked toward her. “I just came to get some things for Mabon.” Ben’s eyebrows rose and he looked around as if the trees would tell him what day of the year it was.

“Has it been so long?” He muttered and Rey frowned at him. “I came to see how you fared during the storm last night. It was more severe than expected.” Ben explained.

  
“Oh, I did all right, slept right through.” She lied. “And yourself? Have you found a place to stay?”

“More or less.” He shrugged.

  
“Good.” She replied, her heart was racing in her chest. The hint of tobacco and sage made her want to move closer and bury her head in his neck where the scent would be stronger. “Well. I Should be going, lots to do. I have guests coming.” Rey went to move past him and then stopped. “Would you like to join us?” She asked suddenly. Ben looked as surprised as she felt. “For dinner and the sabbat. I don’t know if druids do anything particularly special but it’s never fun to be alone.” If Rey had an obvious tell about the state of her nerves, it would be rambling.

“Your guests may not be keen to see me.” He suggested. “I’m a stranger, remember?” His body was closer and she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him.

  
“Nonsense. Rose would probably adopt you, and I can’t speak to her fiance but Armie seems a nice enough guy-” She stopped talking when Ben’s face looked thunderous.

“I’ll be there.” He managed through gritted teeth. “I’ll bring the Mabon supplies. You should get back indoors while the weather holds.” Without further explanation, Ben turned on his heel and walked deeper into the forest. 

🌲🦋🌲

Ben walked for what seemed an eternity before taking a deep breath and fumbling his phone out of his pocket. He was prepared to call his friend and find out what the hell Armie was playing at but paused. What were the chances it was a coincidence? Something was at play that Ben couldn’t see yet and it went further than Armie meddling. 

Instead of calling his friend, Ben dialed the number to his mother. “Is it Yule already?” She said when the call connected.

“I have it on good authority that Mabon is the next holiday,” Ben grumbled. Leia laughed a little too hard at that and sighed. “I was checking in, seeing how you were doing.”

“Well enough, I’ve been keeping busy with work, you know the usual.” His mother seemed to be waiting for his reason to call but Ben wasn’t sure he could put into words what he was thinking.

“I wanted to see if I could get access to the house, here in the forest.” Ben started and there was a long enough silence he thought the call disconnected. The reception was spotty at best when the weather and the forest conspired together. “The cottage I was staying in last was sold finally and it’s been probably a decade since I’ve slept outside in the winter.”

“Of course you can have access, Benjamin, it’s your house!” Leia yelled at him. “But that’s not why you’re calling.” She wasn’t going to let him hideout anymore.

“I met a woman.” He said at last.

“You did?” Leia probably hadn’t meant to sound so surprised.

“Yeah,  _ yes _ . It’s not serious yet, I mean she lives in the cottage and there’s that stigma Uncle Luke started spreading about druids being celibate she seems to have gotten wind of.” He trailed on, a dam bursting. “Also I mean, how do you tell someone the reason you got cursed is because-”

“Ben.” Leia’s voice cut through the ramble and he stopped talking. “You met her, but what makes you think she’s ‘the one?’” Ben considered a moment. He thought of his magic rooting him to the spot when he saw her. The urge to stick close. The way she smelled absolutely divine. 

“She’s a witch, I think, though I can’t be sure,” Ben said. “I lost control of my magic around her. Like I was seventeen again.” Leia chuckled. 

“So does this girl have a name?” She asked. He could hear the smile. “I may have to come out sooner to meet her-”

“No, you won’t. Yule is when you’re coming out and that’s final.” Ben snarled. He did not need his mother muddying the waters as well. “Her name is Rey. I don’t know if she has a last name.” There was a crash on the other end of the line. “Ma?” He yelled.

“Ben, I’m fine. Just dropped my coffee cup.” Leia assured him. “Listen, I need to go.”

“Do you know her?” Ben asked. “Armie seems to know her too, though maybe not as well.”

“If there’s only one Rey in the world then yes, she’s Obi-Wan’s granddaughter,” Leia said softly and Ben swore.

  
“That old coot found someone to have a kid with him?” He wanted to say he was surprised but there was someone for everyone he supposed. 

“Benjamin, that man is your godfather.” She chastised.

“He stopped being my godfather the day he cursed me to this fucking forest.” Ben hung up the line, carrying more questions than he had answers to. At least he’d managed to ask about Skywalker Cottage first. Now all he had to do was get it to come out of hiding.

🌲🦊🌲

Rey had finished raking the leaves in the garden, piling them into a neat pile to be dealt with later. If anything she could always toss it back into the forest. The compost would make the trees happy and it would save her the trouble of burning them. She collected two or three dozen to use in the decorations around the table and on the altar, along with nettles, some late-blooming wildflowers, and acorns. 

She set the rake back in the tool shed and slipped her coat on over her sweater and went around the side of the house. The weather looked poorly yet again Rey doubted she could walk to the village and back with her supplies before it rained. Leaning against her car was Ben and she jumped at the sight of him. “What in the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?” Rey yelled. 

Ben glanced over and smirked at her. “I promised supplies.” He lifted a burlap sack to show her. “Some apples, a few rabbits, a fair amount of acorns…” his voice trailed off. 

  
“Great. Um. I don’t know how to handle fresh kills.” Rey said. It was a lie, but she didn’t know how to handle fresh kills for human consumption. As a fox, it was no concern of hers. 

  
“I can handle that. You have a knife in that kitchen of yours?” He nodded toward the door. Rey looked back at her front door then at the road.

  
“I’m heading into town, I suppose that can wait a while.” She sighed and went in, Ben trailing silently behind her. He was different somehow, more aloof and yet wilder, closer than he had been since she last saw him. “There’s a knife in the drawer there.” She pointed and he followed her direction. Wordlessly he began to work while Rey shed her coat and boots. 

“Your friends will be here tomorrow?” He asked after a bit. She had made herself busy at the kitchen table sorting through the gifts he brought. 

“Yes, in the afternoon. Dinner will be the next day, along with the sabbat.” She didn’t look up at him. “These apples, where did you find them, I didn’t think you the sort to visit a farmer’s market.”

“My cottage has an apple tree,” Ben replied. One rabbit was skinned and Rey felt a small pang of guilt at the loss of life. Logically she  _ knew _ nature was a fickle thing and it had a balance to maintain. 

She looked up at him in surprise. “Your cottage?” Rey repeated. “You’ve suddenly got a cottage now?” 

“It’s complicated.” Ben didn’t elaborate. He finished dressing the second rabbit and Rey stood to help him find the wax paper, reaching past him into the cupboard. They were inches from each other, she fought the urge to inhale deeply, having missed him. “Thanks,” he muttered and stepped back from her to wrap each rabbit individually. 

“No problem. Would you like to stay for dinner?” Rey had leftover shepherd’s pie to eat and maybe a beer or two in the fridge. It wasn’t special and it certainly wouldn’t be mistaken for a date.

“All right.” He smirked.

🌲🦊🌲

Rey was a wreck the following afternoon, her mind racing as she went over every last detail before Rose and Armie would arrive for the weekend. She had fresh linens on the bed in the spare room, a bouquet of lavender on the dresser to make it smell inviting. Opening the window had failed when rain threatened to soak everything inside. The musty smell couldn’t be magicked away no matter how hard she tried and she’d pushed that limit by nearly setting the cottage on fire in the attempt.

That morning she’d run into town for more groceries, extra bottles of cider, wine, and beer. Rey had no idea what Armie liked to drink. Rose was fine with usually anything that enabled her to have a good time and relax. Rey couldn’t be bothered, alcohol was a risky venture. 

A brief thought occurred to her that for all the times she’d been near Ben, her magic had never acted out. It had seemed content, settled. She didn’t have time to dwell on it though because there were dishes to finish and the stone altar to set up outside. “Would you like a hand?” Ben said from the gate and Rey nearly dropped the rock slab on her foot. He whispered and the rock halted inches above her toes.

“My hero.” She said sarcastically and moved out of the way. The makeshift altar rose and flattened horizontally. Rey nudged it into place over the two vertically positioned slabs in the center of her garden. A pile of rocks was waiting to be set in a spiral design from the altar out. It would form the path for the ceremony. “Thanks for that. I was trying not to use magic.”

“That seems foolish.” Ben reached over the waist-high gate and unlocked it without a word before walking into the garden. “Are they here yet?” Rey smiled up at him.

“Not for another hour or so. Armie’s supposed to be meeting a friend today, Rose said they would probably be along shortly. It likely wouldn’t be a long visit.” She shrugged and started depositing rocks into the correct formation to mark the path. Ben chipped in, easily willing the rocks into place as Rey declared him a cheater. “I need to get changed. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” Ben said it easily enough. After their dinner last night his demeanor toward her had changed, he seemed resolved to be kinder though he spoke less and his emotions were far more even. Rey blushed under his gaze and then turned and walked into the cottage, taking the steps as quickly as she could until she reached her room. From her window, she could see him in the garden as he walked slowly for the gate, his phone in hand. As he stepped into the forest he glanced back at her and raised his hand in a silent wave. Rey retreated out of view and closed her eyes. 

🌲🦊🌲

Three hours later Rey was alerted to the presence of her best friend from the crunching of the gravel in her driveway and the squeal of delight that followed swiftly after. She ran to greet Rose who pulled her into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much, you wouldn’t believe how boring life is without you,” Rose told her excitedly.

“Hello, I’m right here,” Armie said irritatedly. Rey laughed and hugged him too. “Good to see you again, Rey. Happy Mabon and all that.” He said awkwardly. They had met a handful of times, mostly at Tico family gatherings where they both stuck out like sore thumbs. “Shall we get the luggage in? It’s looked like it’s going to rain for the past hour, the weather will make good on its threat at some point.” He went to the trunk of the car and pulled out Rose’s suitcase, a bright orange vintage piece that she had no doubt dug out of a thrift store. “Did you pack for a weekend or a week, Darling?” 

  
“I packed for Mabon,” Rose said vaguely. “Why don’t you just float it upstairs.” Armie looked at Rey then to Rose. “Oh. Right.”

  
“Really it’s fine, you don’t have to go cold turkey this weekend on account of me. I’ve been able to manage some basic magic without any accidents.” She assured them. Rose squinted at her. “Don’t tell my grandfather though, he might have a stroke.”

“Ah yes, well, I’m sure he’ll want a full report on how you’re getting along,” Armie said with a smile and Rose elbowed him. “Which we wouldn’t do because you have every right to your privacy.” He added. Rose took hold of Armie’s smaller weekend bag and Rey led them inside the cottage.

“This place cannot be any cuter. Armie, what do you think of a place like this?” Rose went up the stairs behind Rey, missing the look of disdain on his face. Rey snickered.

“I try not to, Darling, our work, and life are in the city.” He said gently. “Perhaps Rey might indulge in a small holiday away on occasion.” 

“Of course, though you might have to clear it with Ben.” Rey heard the stumble before turning to see Armie regaining his footing.

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘Ben?’” Rose asked and looked at her fiance. 

  
“He’s my neighbor, you’ll meet him in a bit.” Rey smiled and opened the door to the spare room. Any concern Rose had was overshadowed by the delight she held for tiny floral prints and the lace curtains hanging over leaded glass windows. “There are fresh linens on the bed and I’ll go get you some towels. I’m afraid there’s only one bathroom so we’ll have to take it in shifts.” 

🌲🦊🌲

“Armie, isn’t your friend called Ben too?” Rose asked casually when they were in the sitting room sipping wine. 

“He is.” Armie hedged. Rey frowned. “How’ve you been doing on your progress with the isolation, any further incidents?” The subject change nearly gave her whiplash but Rey shrugged.

“Nothing so far. I’ve been able to shift rather easily, no incidents to speak of. I even cleaned the house magically for your visit.” Rey said it casually as if her prior accidents hadn’t nearly gotten a number of her loved ones killed. Before Rose or Armie could respond there was a knock on the back door.

“That’ll be him.” She stood quickly. Ben was standing at his full height dressed in a black button-down shirt and slacks. He wore dress shoes, an odd sight so far away from civilization. “You clean up nice,” Rey whispered before she could stop herself. Ben smirked. “They’re here, come in and say hi.” As she moved aside Ben stepped in, pressing himself to her and inhaling. If Rey wasn’t mistaken he was smelling her. The thought of that had her head spinning and she needed all of her wits about her to avoid an incident.

“Ah, seems the world is a bit smaller than we thought after all,” Ben said and Rey watched Armie go pale, Rose stared in open-mouthed confusion. 

“You three know each other?” Rey asked. 

🌲🦊🌲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rudeneja- (v.) The way nature and/or the weather begins to feel like Autumn.
> 
> Mabon is the second of three harvest festivals in the Wheel of the Year. It marks the Autumnal Equinox and a return to balance between the light and the dark side of nature. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I want to thank my Beta [@somwehere_reylo](https://twitter.com/somewhere_reylo) Follow me on twitter [@moonstreet6](https://twitter.com/MoonStreet6) for chapter updates!


	3. Trouvaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not our story to tell, Ben.” Rose matched his irritation. “Don’t go jumping on him because of this. Everything about getting Rey isolated has been synchronicity on steroids.” She slapped a hand over her mouth and Armie sighed. Ben’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “It’s a bit of a sore point for her.”
> 
> “He’s the king of sore points, Darling, I think Ben might be more understanding than you give him credit for,” Armie said reasonably. Rose elbowed him in the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moss hits the fan, so to speak.

Rey’s head was on a swivel between them and she closed her eyes and swore. “Ben’s the friend you were going to meet?” She said finally. They nodded in unison. “Well, isn’t that convenient.” The air in the room crackled with energy and Ben lost that smug feeling, something else taking over entirely. The urge to protect Rey caught him off guard. “Did you know about this cottage being sold from under him?” She demanded, rounding on Armie. Her finger was pointed and Rose and her fiancé gasped audibly.

“Rey, honey, calm down,” Rose stood suddenly and put her hands out but didn’t touch Rey. Armie took a step back behind his fiancée, using her as a shield. “Armie didn’t know this was Ben’s cottage.” Rey took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. 

“I thought this was in the village proper, not the forest. They all tend to look the same after a while.” Armie said and Rey closed her eyes. The energy was growing more frantic, setting them all on edge. Ben reached out one hand and put it on Rey’s shoulder. She tensed and moved away from him.

“Don’t touch me.” Rey looked sick. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for a quick exit. “I’ll be back in a minute, um, you can all talk amongst yourselves.” She fled the cottage and Ben turned on his friend.

“Explain.” He growled. Armie's eyes widened, they both knew how short Ben's temper was. 

  
“It’s not our story to tell, Ben.” Rose matched his irritation. “Don’t go jumping on him because of this. Everything about getting Rey isolated has been synchronicity on steroids.” She slapped a hand over her mouth and Armie sighed. Ben’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “It’s a bit of a sore point for her.”

“He’s the king of sore points, Darling, I think Ben might be more understanding than you give him credit for,” Armie said reasonably. Rose elbowed him in the side.

“I could just go ask her.” Ben headed for the door.

“Rey’s a druid.” Rose spat out. He stopped mid-stride and turned to face the couple. “At least, that’s what I think. Her magic started getting chaotic about a year ago. Little things, nothing really out of the ordinary, everyone chalked it up to her lack of training for so long.” He stepped back into a wall and glanced over to Armie.

“Don’t look at me, this is her theory, I merely steered her in your direction,” Armie said casually as if the occurrence of a new druid was commonplace.

“Ok, well we don’t have the luxury of hashing out theories. Rey’s outside and if we don’t catch her soon, she’s going to shift, and then it could be hours before she comes back.” Rose said it so casually and Ben’s head was spinning. He couldn’t catch up.

“Shift?” He managed and he was running back through memories. Would he have recognized Rey in anything but human form? “What does she shift into? How does a witch who can barely cast, manage to shapeshift?” Ben ran his hands through his hair. This was too much, and not enough. He wanted to go confront Rey about everything but he couldn't go half-cocked.

“Rose, darling, quit while we’re ahead,” Armie said and the room fell quiet. Rose cleared her throat and Ben looked over to her.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Rose said with authority. “I’m going to go talk to Rey, get her to calm down enough to come back inside. You two,” She pointed between them and Armie straightened, Ben’s eyes narrowed at the witch. “Are going to table this for another day. This weekend is supposed to be Rey showing us how she’s managing her magic and so far we’re fucking that up for her. So get it together or I’ll make your lives hell. Are we clear?” She smiled sweetly but Ben suspected it was a challenge to contradict her. Without giving the men a moment to argue she turned on her heel and walked through the back door and into the garden, the door slamming behind her with finality.

“You should see her mother,” Armie muttered and Ben burst into laughter. “Absolutely terrifying.” 

🌲🦊🌲

The evening wrapped up early, Rey begging off on account of a headache and an early morning. Ben didn’t speak just nodded and exited through the back door and disappeared into the forest before Rey even reached her room. In the living room below, Rose and Armie were speaking in hushed tones. 

The cadence of their voices lulled her into a fitful sleep. She dreamt of dashing between trees as a fox, scrambling over and under gnarled roots her heart feeling free. Above her, stars winked through the branches and a familiar crow flew overhead. The temptation to remain a fox grew with every passing moment, feeling no worry over the problems of her human existence. It would be so easy to forget it all.

🌲🦊🌲

Sunlight filtered through her window as she turned, the air chilly and she reached for her blanket coming up empty-handed. Rey pushed up on her elbows looking for the quilt that must have slipped off her bed and gasped.

She was naked.

In the forest.

This was bad, very bad. She hadn’t done a run in her sleep since she was a kid. 

Rey had twigs in her hair, and with shaky hands, she picked them out and threw them on the ground. Her body was covered in moss and dirt, scrapes, and bruises. Shamed and disoriented, she glanced around her, trying to figure out where she was exactly. Birds chirped above her, animals bustled about their business through the trees, and Rey felt panic rising in her. Chaos ensued when she was panicked. This wasn’t just bad, this was a nightmare. 

First, she needed to get her bearings and find North. The cottage was to the south of the wood, closer to the village. A twig snapped behind her and Rey turned rapidly. “Hello?” She called. She couldn’t immediately see anyone but a tall familiar figure emerged and relief added to the storm brewing inside her and the nausea was almost too much.

“It’s me,” Ben announced himself his hands up in surrender.   
  


“Fuck.” Rey had no way to cover herself and so she dashed behind the nearest tree. “How long have you been there?”

“Just walked up,” Ben said as if he were commenting on the weather. “You want to talk about why you’re naked in the woods?” Rey’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“No,” Rey said honestly, ignoring the fact that he’d seen her naked. “Do you happen to have a blanket or a shirt I can borrow?” 

“Incoming.” He said and a sweater landed at the base of the tree. Rey leaned over as much as she could without revealing herself and snatched it, pulling it on moments before she realized it was still warm and smelled of him. That familiarity grounded her and one by one the emotions vying for attention quieted. “Thanks.” Rey stepped out from behind the tree, Ben’s sweater falling to her knees as she rolled up the sleeves a few times. “Can you point me in the right direction? I’ll return your sweater tonight.” He watched her a moment, standing in a white undershirt and jeans. 

“I’ll walk with you, it’s no trouble.” Ben started toward the cottage and Rey frowned, she wouldn’t have thought that way was right at all. 

🌲🦋🌲

Ben had thought he got a handle on Rey after learning Armie had sent her. 

Until Rose had revealed her theories. 

Druids had been nearly eradicated from existence, the few that remained were in hiding or lying outright about what they were. To suggest a person was one of them could mean death or exploitation, sometimes both. Rey lacked training and discipline, something she might make up over time but a crash course in Druidcraft would be necessary for her safety. He could help her, but it would mean having to be near her more frequently.

It would mean an intimacy he hadn’t shared with another person in at least a hundred years or more.

Not that he minded much. He’d be lying to himself if he insisted they weren’t drawn to each other. 

“So your cottage is around here?” Rey spoke as if she weren’t walking barefoot through the forest in only his sweater. The sight had him considering other ways in which she might be wearing just his sweater. Ben shook his head hoping to clear the thoughts and failed. 

“Back the other direction.” He replied, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. “Do you often find yourself naked and disoriented?” The protective urge was rising again, Ben didn’t have any right to feel so possessive but his wilder instinct won this war. 

“Are you asking that as a concerned friend?” Rey stepped over a root, the sweater rising as she lifted her leg. Ben tried to look away but failed that too.

“Well, the woods aren’t exactly safe.” Ben managed. “for humans, witches,” He paused and turned to watch as he added “or foxes.” Rey tripped and Ben caught her around the middle pulling her body flush against his. She looked up at him, her mouth parted as she gasped. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled and then stepped away. 

A smile played at the edges of his lips, satisfied that he was right about one thing, at least.

“How long did you know?” Rey demanded, hands on her hips in the middle of the path practically glowing in the sunlight and vibrating with anger.

“I figured it out yesterday. Rose might have outed you a bit but your quip about being your friend from the forest tipped me off first.” Ben took a step toward her. “We should talk about this.” 

  
“No, we shouldn’t.” Rey didn’t move but her demeanor softened. She swayed toward him before shaking her head.

“Druid to Druid.” He continued as if she hadn’t spoken. Her eyes met his and Ben delighted in the fact that she didn’t deny it. “Raven to Fox.” Curiously she flushed at that and looked away.

“I have to get ready for Mabon.” Rey stomped off further down the path and Ben walked behind her. “If you knew, why not say something?” She said turning on him suddenly. “Why not tell me what you know?”

“It means things, that conversation.” Ben moved closer again.

“What sort of things?” Rey met him so that they were standing toe to toe.

“The sort that binds two people together irrevocably.” Ben brushed an errant twig out of her hair and then moved past her. Before he got too far though Rey took his hand and pulled him back, the momentum turned him to face her just as she pushed up onto her toes and pressed her mouth to his. 

It was a jolt of lightning to his system, waking him up to needs he only felt on the fringes of his solitary existence, now brought to the foreground. He had been alone for so long, the touch of her lips opened a floodgate. Suddenly she pulled away. A growl rattled low in his chest at the loss.

“There could be worse sorts of things,” Rey whispered. Ben slid one arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. His mouth reclaimed hers and she whimpered. It nearly undid him right then and there. 

He tried to see their future together to imagine the loneliness that would abate with her in his life but everything was cast in shadow, sorrow. Rey would suffer by choosing him.

“You deserve better.” He said fiercely, letting her go. Ben muttered a spell and blue orbs materialized in a winding path. “They’ll get you back to the cottage, keep the sweater.” If he couldn’t have Rey, he’d at least leave part of himself that could go with her when she left.

“Aren’t you coming tonight? I can give it back then.” Rey frowned at him, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. 

“All the same. Keep the sweater.” He growled, turning on his heel and stalking back to Skywalker Cottage. Ben could survive until the spring, he’d wait it out and let her go. It would be better. Safer.

🌲🦊🌲

Rey counted at least a hundred little blue orbs of light that disappeared in a puff as she approached them. Behind her, there was no trace of the magic or Ben. With a sigh, she pressed on. The stone wall came into view, gate unlocked and open as a lone orb hovered. “You can run, but you can’t hide, Ben.” She whispered to it. 

The orb stayed, the closer she got to it, and she was pleased to see it raise and zoom off through the forest over her shoulder, deep within the trees. Unsure what it would possibly be tasked with doing, Rey shrugged and walked up to the cottage. 

The hope of being alone so she could sneak inside and take a shower without having to explain herself was dashed when she heard a snicker and a hush from the kitchen.

“Is this a walk of shame?” Rose asked when Rey turned to face her. She and Armie were sitting at the table with an assortment of breakfast items and Rey’s stomach rumbled. 

“Only if that includes shifting in my sleep, waking up naked in the forest, and being found by Ben.” She sat down at the table ignoring the alarmed expression on Armie’s face. Rey couldn’t recall having eaten anything since lunch the day before, ravenous was an understatement for what she felt just then.

“That’s pretty shameful.” Rose teased.

“Add to that, Ben knows I’m a literal fox, he’s been following me around as a fucking Raven,” Rey sighed. “And to top it all off, I kissed him. Then he kissed me. Better, more...passionately, I mean.” The couple was stunned into silence. Rey was heaping pancakes onto a plate and covering it with syrup. 

“ _Sweet Morrigan_ , what’s next?” Armie muttered and Rey glared.

“I’m not talking to you at the moment, Armitage Hux.” She said and swiped a piece of bacon from his plate. “Why would Ben think I’m a druid?”

“Because I might have suggested that you were?” Rose covered her face with her hands. “It’s just a theory! I don’t even have total confirmation yet. I kinda wanted to come here and find out for sure!” Rose banged her head on the table. “Which is now becoming more and more true. Wait. Ben’s a Raven?”

“Darling, the preferred term is that he is a shifter. Ben favors the Raven over his other- I shouldn’t be telling you this.” Armie snapped his mouth shut. Rose glared at him.

“Tell me.” Rey smiled fiercely. She brandished a fork with pieces of pancake on the end and waved it near his pristine dress shirt.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Armie glared. Rose couldn’t help but snicker at the exchange.

“It’s been a very long morning, Armie, I’m cold, I’m half-naked and tired. My patience is thin." They were at a stand-off.

"Druids don't take just one animal shape. They _can_ take as many as three or four." Armie said and Rey smiled.

"There, was that so hard?" She teased.

“He’ll kill me if he finds out it was me who told you,” Armie said and Rose patted his arm sympathetically.

“Not likely to find out I know any time soon. I’m not even sure he’s coming to the ritual tonight.” Rey tucked into her breakfast, eating with a speed learned from a life where food might be taken away if not consumed with expedience. “I’m going to go shower, and then we’ve got work to do.”

As Rey took the stairs she came to realize a few things. Her magic wasn’t broken, it was different, wilder. It would take more than six months to tame it, and she was at peace with that. When she pictured her future, she saw Endor Forest before her, a temple of the unknown. A hand stretched from the trees, reaching for her. If her instincts were true, it was Ben’s hand.

_She wanted to take Ben’s hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouvaille - A valuable discovery
> 
> The Mabon Ritual is next, I swear! 
> 
> As always, Follow me on Twitter for Updates @Moonstreet6


	4. Mabon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Mabon, not a marriage. Besides, you’ve done enough signal mixing already today if all accounts are true.” Armie scoffed. “You show up, you do the ritual. Eat some dinner maybe and you go home. Be a friend, for Morrigan’s Sake.” He looked over at Ben, arms folded over his chest, face drawn. “You always were terrible at being just friends with a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos! I am having a blast writing this :)

Washing off the dirt and moss had taken no time at all. When Rey stepped out of the shower she’d looked much the same, but fundamentally something had shifted within her. It gave way to a small glimmer of hope and enough confidence to try working some magic. Easing her shoulders back she thought of a simple spell. Her last attempt of this same spell had gone so awry an entire city block was without power for a day.

Speaking it was too risky, the spell itself was a socket and Rey was the fork. Instead, she dug into its meaning, the heart of the need that it nurtured at its core. _Warmth._ She thought and a flutter started in her chest, a pleasant sensation that spread over her body as if the sun were rising just in front of her, and Rey was bathed in light. “I’ll be damned.” She muttered and the warmth faded as her focus waned. 

It worked. It really worked. “One spell does not a witch make.” She reminded herself as she dressed in comfy leggings and a sweater dress. “Druid?” The word felt alien on her tongue. Rey didn’t hate it, but it wasn’t a sensation she’d get used to easily. That way held more than just a title change for her.

  
  


Downstairs Rey pulled her to-do list from the fridge and examined it carefully. The domestic sounds of a household routine soothed her troubled mind for the moment until the snap of paper caught her attention. Rose was clearing away breakfast things and Armie was sipping tea at the table while reading the paper. “Did you go to town?” Rey asked.

"Ah, no." Armie looked sheepish. Headlines reported all manner of things happening outside Endor Forest, things Rey had lost track of in the weeks she’d been in isolation.

“He gets the paper delivered,” Rose said flatly and Rey quirked a brow. “Magically. He pays one of the interns at Kenobi Institute to _manifest_ it to him at the same time of day, no matter where he is. It’s the most ridiculous thing.” She said the last part to Armie directly and a smile quirked on his lips.

“Darling, I’m meant to keep an eye on the events of the world, it’s imperative to my job.” He said as though it was a discussion they’d had many times before.

“A paper landing on my head while _I’m_ giving head is just downright rude!” Rose growled sending Armie into a sputtering fit.

“I said I was sorry, I lost track of the time!” Armie cried out and Rey laughed. “Oh for the love of the Morrigan.” He folded the offending paper in half and set it down on the table.

“If you’re looking for something to do, you could go chop firewood,” Rey suggested helpfully and Rose snickered.

“Thank you, Rey, but I don’t think I’ll be any help with that.” He looked indignant but sighed. “I suppose I could rake leaves.” 

“The front garden needs work. Feel free to start there.” Rey turned back to her list and scanned it before settling on finishing the setup for the back garden. It should keep her busy for at least two or three hours and she hoped it would prove a distraction from her thoughts. 

  
🌲🦊🌲  
  


“The altar looks amazing. You should rage prep more often.” Rose stood at the back door admiring the altar. For once it wasn’t threatening to rain. “I sent Armie to the village for some things. I figured the poor man could stand to get out of your way for an hour or so.” Rey nodded but didn’t speak. “So the druid thing. I meant to tell you first.”

“I believe you.” Was all Rey could muster. “It feels right. Now I just need to figure out what the hell to do with that information.” Next to each stone in the spiral, a candle was placed. As the sun faded it would illuminate until it reached the center and lanterns awaiting on either end of the altar glowed. It was the first step of the ritual. “So I think you and Armie should stand-in for the exchange.” 

“No, and don’t change the subject. What do you mean ‘ _do with it?’_ ” You could come home with us.” Rose stepped in front of Rey to meet her eyes. “You want to come home, right?”

“I can’t.” Rey shook her head and bit her lip. “Anyway, the alternative is that you and I exchange. I might be too angry at Armie and that just feels weird. Ben probably won’t show up so I’m not counting on him. What do you think?”

“I think you need to talk to someone about this.”

“I don’t want to talk about that, Rose. Not today.” Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. “I want to have a nice weekend with my friend and her fiance and pretend I didn’t just discover that I’m very likely not going to make it back home to my old life.” She took a deep shuddering breath. “I want to pretend that I didn’t meet a man that makes me feel things best left alone.” 

“Oh, Honey.” Rose pulled Rey into a tight hug.

“Right, Apples.” Rey stepped away when her emotions threatened to get the better of her and stomped inside.

🌲🦋🌲

Ben had made it to Skywalker Cottage in record time, ignoring his instincts to turn and chase after Rey. He’d busied himself with his chores, fixing a never-ending list of things in the old neglected building that was now his home. _She_ _is your home._ A voice crept through his head.

She deserved better. He’d told her as much and he would stick by that assertion until she was back home, wherever that was. _With Kenobi_. Another thought that drifted in and taunted him.

After a time, a blue orb floated through and hovered beside him. Rey had made it home safe and Ben could breathe easier. He waved it off, but the orb remained. “Yes?” His arms folded over his chest and he waited for the orb to fulfill its final duty before dissolving like the rest.

_“You can run but you can’t hide, Ben.”_ Rey’s voice echoed through the room with a promise that had him blinking in shock. Rey had cast on the orb, overriding its command to simply report back. Did she realize what she’d done? The small light faded and the cottage was dimmer for it. 

He shook his head and assured himself he’d done the right thing. Was doing the right thing by cutting this off before it went any further. Ben was a fool to allow himself to get closer to her. 

A knock on his door drew his attention and when he opened it Ben glared at Armie. “I’m surprised you made it here unscathed.” Was all he said before turning to put the kettle on.

“Oh, it’s modernized. Did you do that?” Armie, ever the magician scholar often got sucked into the mechanics of how things operated. 

“No, it seems to have done that on its own.” Ben retrieved two cups for tea and set them on the counter. 

“Fascinating.” Armie sat on the sofa that looked like it had been grown out of the ground. It was covered in a layer of soft moss that gave the appearance of velvet. Ben hadn’t questioned the phenomenon so long as he could fit on it. “I’ve escaped the cottage. Rey’s been on a tear this morning.” Ben slammed the cabinet door a little too hard. “Would you happen to have anything to do with that?”

“I’ll have none of your games, Armie.” Ben turned and pointed his finger and Armie flinched, prepared to be transformed into a rabbit or a weasel for his trouble. They sat for a long moment in silence until the kettle whistled and Ben focused on making tea.

“I’ve been sent by Rose to ask if you’re coming to the ritual tonight.” Armie took the cup of tea handed to him and watched Ben as he leaned against the mantle of the large stone hearth that makes up the focal point of the cottage's main room. They sat in silence for another moment before the larger man shook his head.

“No.” He said finally, determined to put as much distance between himself and Rey.

“She’s expecting you.” Armie frowned.

“Rose? I hardly know her.” Ben could play dumb when he wanted to.

“None of your games, Benjamin.” Armie tsked at him and Ben glared.

“I don’t want to send mixed signals,” Ben replied honestly. He turned to observe the things on the mantel. A picture of his mother, a book that belonged to his father a long time ago. The boline knife that belonged to his grandfather. 

“It’s Mabon, not a marriage. Besides, you’ve done enough signal mixing already today if all accounts are true.” Armie scoffed. “You show up, you do the ritual. Eat some dinner maybe and you go home. Be a _friend_ , for Morrigan’s Sake.” He looked over at Ben, arms folded over his chest, face drawn. “You always were terrible at being just friends with a girl.”

“That was one time,” Ben replied softly. That had just been a village girl, of no power or consequence. She had been a passing fancy. Rey was...so much more.

“Though it did save your life in the end. If Leia hadn’t pointed out-” Armie carried on as if Ben hadn’t been present for the events.

“Enough,” Ben growled with finality. “I won’t be there.”

“Very well. I can’t force you.” Armie held up his hands. “She did say you were an excellent kisser though. Might be hard to backpedal on that.”

“She told you,” Ben smirked, some part of him pleased that Rey hadn’t been ashamed.

“Among other things.” Armie stood and took his cup to the kitchen sink and made for the door. “Look, if I’d thought you were a danger to her, I wouldn’t have suggested Endor Forest.”

“Armie?” Ben called as Armie stepped out of the door.

“Yes?” The man turned with a smirk.

“Stay out of this.” Ben’s tone was grim. Armie rolled his eyes and walked away.

🌲🦊🌲  
  


Sunset was near. Dinner was ready and on the table, so they could eat as soon as the ritual ended. The cottage looked like a harvest bounty exploded inside and out. Apples, candles, and leaves adorned every free surface. As the sunlight dwindled, the candles lit themselves and Rey smiled at Rose’s handiwork. “That candle trick is neat.” She said.

“Thanks, when I was little it was my favorite part of the holidays. I got to light the candles, Paige and my mom would cook dinner.” Rose smiled sadly. Rey wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulders and hugged tightly. “It’s ok. I’ll be OK.”

“Armie!” Rey called up the stairs. “Time to get started!” She and Rose wore deep red gowns to match the fall colors and the leaf crowns Rose had made when Rey refused her help with dinner. Armie emerged in a black button-down shirt and tie, black slacks, and shoes. 

“Are you certain you want Rose and I to do the exchange? It’s your home after all.” Armie had been strangely kind since his trip to the village but Rey didn’t question it too much.

“No, It should be you two. It’s the perfect balance and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rey smiled a little too brightly. She was lying, of course, she’d like Ben to attend and share that exchange with him but there wasn’t anything she could do about it at the moment. They proceeded outside and Rey stood at the edge of the spiral. About a third of the candles were lit and their numbers were growing with each passing moment as the sunlight dwindled. 

“All right. Basket?” Rose stood at the beginning of the spiral. Armie walked ahead and stood at one side of the altar. Rey handed Rose a basket that looked like it was older than dirt but no less loved. 

Rose walked through the spiral of stones, careful to only move forward as the candles illuminated the path. It would not be a quick process, but significant of the balance between light and dark that marked the beginning of autumn. Rey glanced around the garden, careful not to glance too long at the back gate. 

Ben hadn’t arrived and likely wouldn’t. _It was ok_ , she assured herself. She didn’t come to the Endor forest for him. Not to her knowledge anyway. As Rose approached the altar, Rey directed her attention back to the couple standing. The moment they stood parallel to each other, a line of shadow split the altar into two. One half bathed in the glow of candlelight, the other in shadow. Rey couldn’t see Armie on the other side, but his hands pushed forward through the inky black and Rose lifted the basket.

One could argue that it was symbolic of fertility. The apples used in the Mabon ritual were said to hold magical properties, transmuted by the equinox itself. Rey counted the apples given, three in total as they were placed. “The light greets you.” Rose’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

“The shadow meets you,” Armie replied. He leaned forward and kissed Rose on each cheek. She repeated the process, her fiance obliging her by leaning down so Rose didn’t risk setting herself on fire.

“We greet you, Lady Morrigan, on this night. Happy Mabon.” Rey called. Her voice was clear and bright. With the last step of the spell done, shadow engulfed the whole garden now, the candles the only light apart from the moon. “Well met!” She added with a smile and Rose grinned.

“See, no fires!” Rose broke the tension of the moment with a smile and Rey rolled her eyes. Dinner was waiting on the table and Rey was starved. “These apples will be really good. You should plant one in the yard, see if maybe you can get a tree. It would be nice and the pies would taste amazing I bet.”

“Oh. I will consider that.” Rey led them back indoors. Rose and Armie walked past her and she glanced out at the garden again. A raven was perched on the back gate, how long it had been there, Rey could only guess. “I’ll be back in a second. I want to make sure the candles go out OK.” She said hastily and walked into the garden before her guests could respond. 

The raven didn’t fly away as she approached. Its head tilted when she got close. “Didn’t think you were coming,” Rey smirked. She moved closer to the wall and her foot hit something with a dull thud. Assuming it was a rock from the wall, she didn’t glance down until the raven looked down. “For me?” Rey fumbled in the dim light until her hand met something cold and smooth. Grabbing it she held up the gift for further inspection. 

An apple.

“How in the hell did you even get an apple here?” Rey wondered aloud but realized she’d said the wrong thing just then. The raven squawked at her and she sighed. “Fine.” She huffed and Rey regained her composure. “The light greets you,” There was no response. She didn’t expect one, since he lacked vocal cords for human speech. Turning, Rey made her way back up to the cottage. 

In the wind, she heard a whisper. “The shadow meets you, Rey.”

Inside, Rose was plating food and she set the three apples on the counter. Rey set the one she carried next to it and Rose stopped. “Did we drop one? OH no, I hope that isn’t a bad omen. I’ve never had that-”

“Rose,” Armie said gently and nodded toward Rey who hadn’t faced them yet. “He was at the gate?”

“Yes,” Rey noted that the apple was a deep red, garnet in hue and twice the size of the others next to it. Magic came off of it in waves. “Shall we eat?”

“You don’t want to talk about it?” Rose asked as she sat at the table.

“Nope. Pass the wine please?” Rey raised her goblet and Armie poured for her. Rose was the only one who looked bothered by the fourth apple. Armie warned his fiance to let it go and enjoy dinner. His request was fulfilled with every emptied glass that was refilled until finally Rose was curled up on the couch asleep.

“She misses you terribly.” Armie looked down at Rose fondly. “I think she’d hoped to convince you to come home this weekend.” Rey nodded.

“I know. I miss her too. She’s my best friend, Armie.” Rey sniffled as tears threatened. They escaped to the back garden where he drew out a pipe and stuffed it with something she couldn’t identify until the smoke hung heavy in the air. Tobacco. “Why Endor Forest?” She asked.

“I don’t know many druids, actually. If Rose was right I only knew one I trusted implicitly to help you. Eventually.” Armie offered her the pipe and she declined. “The forest used to be crawling with them, at least thirty here in the golden age.” 

“Before the First Order,” Rey stated. 

“Yes.” Armie’s face was illuminated by the glow of the pipe and Rey saw that his eyes were sad. “Never should have worked for them.” He muttered before sighing. “Shall we get our girl to bed? It’s been a long day.” 

Rey nodded, daring a glance toward the trees before heading back inside. Armie went to the couch, lifting Rose into his arms, hushing her when she mumbled something against his neck. Her arms looped around his neck and he pressed a kiss to her temple.“You can’t carry a suitcase but you can lift Rose?” Rey whispered.

“That suitcase is a lot bigger on the inside than the out. She practically packed our apartment.” Armie hissed back and rolled his eyes. He took the stairs easily. “Good night, Rey.”

  
“Night, Armie.” Rey turned to clean up the dinner dishes in the stillness of the cottage. Tomorrow she’d be alone again and her heart cracked the tiniest bit at the thought of it.

  
🌲🦊🌲

“Are you sure you’ll be OK out here?” Rose asked for what must have been the hundredth time. “It’s not shameful to come back early, we can-”

“I’ll be fine,” Rey said tiredly. She allowed herself to be hugged tightly and wrapped her arms around Rose in return. “Call me when you get back.” 

“Of course.” Rose sniffled. “I’ll miss you.” She climbed into the car. Armie came out of the cottage with their bags. He had to resort to magic to lift Rose’s suitcase and then set his own smaller bag next to it. 

“Rey.” He nodded.

“Armie.” She tilted her head toward him. “Take care of her,” Rey warned, and before Armie pulled her into a hug. Caught off guard, Rey patted him on the back awkwardly.

“Keep in touch. I left my information on the fridge.” Armie said when he stepped away just as quickly. Rey nearly toppled over but caught herself at the last minute. 

She stood in the drive as Armie pulled into the car and drove away. The car disappeared down the lane and Rey bit her lip to stifle a sob. She was alone again, naturally. As she turned to head back inside the momentum swung her jacket into her side. The contents landed with a dull thud against her thigh and she paused.

Reaching in her pocket, Rey drew out Ben’s apple. She was sure when she’d left the cottage it had been sitting on the counter next to the others. Rose’s words about planting one of the Mabon apples crossed her mind. She thought momentarily if she should do an internet search on planting apples but her instinct said to just do it. 

Quickly she walked through the house to the back garden, her hands shaking as she walked to a far corner. Rey dropped to her knees and dug into black earth. When the hole was sufficient enough to hold an apple, she placed the garnet fruit down in the small cavity and covered it with the displaced dirt. 

  
“Grow.” She whispered. Eager to fulfill the command a tiny green sprout emerged from the ground. Rey stood and stepped back as the sprout grew at a rapid pace into a small tree, fast-forwarding years into the future until a large tree stood over her. The whole event took minutes but to any passers-by, the tree might look a hundred years old. “Oh, shit.” Rey managed and she turned on her heel and ran inside.

Scrabbling for her phone on the counter Rey dialed the Kenobi institute, drumming her fingers on the table as she hoped someone might answer. “Kenobi Institute how may I direct your call?” A soft voice asked.

“Kaydel, it’s Rey.” She said abruptly, her words coming out in a rush. 

“Oh, did you want to talk to Mister Kenobi, Rey? He’s in a meeting-”

“No, that’s OK, it’s fine. I need a favor. Can you get me copies of some books?”

“I can.” Kaydel’s tone was suspicious.

“I need every book available on druids. All of it.” Rey paused. “Maybe I should send a list?”

“Not a problem.” Kaydel’s response was punctuated by the click of a keyboard typing. “I’ll send them to your home address?”

“No, the address at Endor Forest. It’s on file, I think.” Rey was pacing back and forth. “How soon can you get them here?”

“Well, it’s a lot of books, it might take a few days to pull them and-” 

“No, purchase new where you can, have them manifested or delivered overnight, I’ll pay the extra fees.” Rey cut her off. She was riding high on adrenaline and magic, a heady combination. She glanced out the window at the gate and the tree.

“All right then. I’ll have most of them by tomorrow.” Kaydel confirmed the address and they ended the call. Rey set her phone down with shaking hands and ran her hands through her hair. 

Mentally she made a list of things to do, the first being to give herself a crash course in this ancient vein of magic. “Druid.” She muttered and the word felt right, not foreign or strange. It felt like she’d come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am [ @moonstreet6 ](https://twitter.com/MoonStreet6) on Twitter, feel free to follow for updates! This fic has no set chapter limit (yet) but there is a trajectory! I appreciate your feedback and comments! I want to give a huge thanks to [@somewhere_reylo< /a > for beta reading!](https://twitter.com/somewhere_reylo)


End file.
